


WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY SWAMP!!!?!!?!

by 0303Neet_Hime



Category: Shrek (Movies), Touhou Project
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Not Beta Read, What Have I Done, lowkey chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0303Neet_Hime/pseuds/0303Neet_Hime
Summary: Shrek was having a normal day until suddenly a dimensional rift opened, then a witch fell out and landed in his swamp.Shrek got offened by that and Yeeted her immediatly out.
Kudos: 5





	WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY SWAMP!!!?!!?!

It was a normal in Da Swamp until a dimensional rift appears in front of Shrek and a blonde haired witch fell out and landed face first the muddy puddle , Shrek was supposed to take a bath in . 

Marisa got herself up and spat out the mud and earthworms out of the mouth , she looked around and it seems like she was in a swamp with a out house right behind her.

She wonders why the fuck Yukari would gap her to a swamp in the outside world out of all the places.

She stands up m then hears toilet flush before all stars from smash mouth starts playing. 

She glanced around where that music came from and green looking ogre comes out .

*Yawn* "that was a nice poop..." Shrek said relieved after using the toilet, he then sees a Marisa Kirisame in front of him. 

*all stars stops playing*

They stared at eachother for a solid 5 seconds before Shrek asks Marisa "Who the fuck are you and what are doing in my swamp"

Marisa replies "uhh collecting mushrooms?" 

Shrek decided that he doesn't want this human witch in his swamp collecting mushrooms. 

he picks up the gremlin named Marisa Kirisame 

"huh w-what are you doing ze?"

And then YEETS her out of Da Swamp 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Marisa screamed as she got yeeted very quickly out of the swamp and then landed somewhere outside of the swamp inside a town where a bunch of peasants were planning to murder the ogre living in Da Swamp.

She hits herself on a wall but still survived with minor headache, a few peasants noticed this and saw that she hasn't died from falling out of the sky while flying .

They then notice she is a witch , so the peasants grabs their pitchforks towards Marisa

"Forget about killing about the ogre today , theres a witch in the town!!" 

"Oh shit" Marisa realising she's a witch and apparently these peasants hate witches .

Marisa then gets rescued by a talking donkey named Donkey

She thinks to herself " ok this is getting very strange " as donkey asks her to be his friend, because he has no friends to talk to because hes a donkey. 

**Author's Note:**

> impulse write , i dont beta read , its actually pretty terrible :)  
> My english is not the best .
> 
> I was planning to write shrek but marisa kirisame gets yeeted in there  
> probalby planning of yeeting other characters in there  
> Maybe sans undertale


End file.
